Life's Courses and Choices
by KagomeHiei
Summary: Kagome and Sasuke have to finish what they started with their lives, even if there are new ones involved...Under Revision as of 6/30/13, Off of Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Heres the story now revised.! The plot is completely different now tell me what you think of it.!

* * *

**7 Years...

_A_ year since Shes been in a coma.

_2_ Years since They took her from his base.

_3_ years Hes been training.

_4_ years since he talked to her.

_5 and 6_ years since hes killed him.

_7_ years since hes found out his brothers true purpose, and they were born..

All together His life has been nothing but grief and hell all in one. A now 20 year old Sasuke Uchiha sat in the corner of a room.

_'Madara Uchiha..'_ Ran through his mind. _'Itachi didnt mean the things he said.. He had no other choice..'_ His words rang through Sasukes head. For the tenth time today he looked over to a bed. _'The Elders ordered him to kill them..' 'Our clan lived a lie in the Leaf..' _Sasuke shook the words from his head when he heard the door open. It was no one but the usual Karin coming to bother him. Karin was a woman with red hair glasses and a bad attitude. She was recruited on his team 6 years ago.

"Sasuke-kun.! Come on.! Shes not going to wake up anytime soon. Lets go.! We have another assignment.!" She exclaimed. Sasuke glared at her for her choice of words. Karin swallowed.

"First you should keep your mouth shut about things you dont know. Two ill come when im ready." He growled angrily.

"A-alright but dont say shit when he comes to bother you." She walked out with an attitude. Ever since she came along, Sasukes been colder to her. She hated it.

"Hey move.!"

"No you move.!"

"Shutup stupid.!"

3 Figures ran past Karin pushing her out of the way. _'Lousy brats..'_ She thought with much hatred toward the three children. She huffed and walked back to the rest of Team Hebi.

* * *

"You guys know we have to be quiet when we come and visit." A young girl with Carrot top hair said. She had red eyes and was very smart.

"Yeah i know Jun." Said another girl with gold hair that was in pigtails. She had blue eyes and was very sweet.

"Hn. Whatever." Said another girl with black hair. She had green eyes and was very tough.

All girls looked to be seven years of age. But dont be fooled. They come from two powerful clans.

* * *

Sasuke sighed.

Wait Sasuke sighed.

Yeah.! He did and smiled.?!

Yeah he did.!

Why.?

Because his children were entering...

Yeah Children.

"Hey dad." They said in a union while walking to there mothers bed. Sasuke nodded to them and watched as they prayed for the mother. The memory was still fresh in his mind..

_FlashBack_

_"Sasuke.." A feminine voice whispered. She was tall with beautiful blue eyes and long raven hair. She stood in front of him with tears that she hasn't shed in 5 years._

_"Kagome.. What is it.?" He asked in concern. Over the past years since shes been with Wise man Sasuke has managed to slip away from training and visit her secretly. _

_She backed away from him slightly. Afraid of his reaction. _

_"Hes ready for the body transfer.." He was about to say something when she continued. "I can take care of it but.. we have another problem.."_

_Sasuke focused on her answer. What could the problem be.?_

_"I-im P-pregnant..." She stuttered. Sasuke eyes widened in shock._

_End of Flash Back_

A few days later word spread out that Naraku was killed by his apprentice and her and some friends were traveling looking for Sasuke Uchiha. A few days after he found she carried his children.

9 months later Jun, Juna, and Junene came along.

A year after that Kagome went into a coma from a blow to the head while killing her sister. She was due to wake up soon.. But some doubted her ability to wake. He didnt give up though neither did his children.

"Dad. Madara Sent us to tell you that we are suppose to attend a mission with you." Jun said. She was the Carrot top.

Juna, the blond, and Junene, The raven haired nodded. Sasuke snapped his head toward them.

"When did he say that.?"

"After he knew sending Karin wouldnt work." Juna said.

"No." He said.

"Hn. (Dont blame us when he comes in making racked when moms asleep.)" Junene said.

"Hn. (I wont let that happen.)" Sasuke said back smirking at his youngest daughters attitude.

"Hn. (Whatever.)" She said smiling.

"I really wish you guys wouldnt do that.!" Jun and Juna said. There conversation was getting irritating. Sasuke laughed a little and walked out with his kids. Not before glancing at Kagome one more time..

* * *

Tell Me What you think//


	2. Chapter 2

Walking Down the halls of the Akatsuki base, Sasuke dropped off his children at their rooms and continued to Madaras lair. Going in without knocking Sasuke spotted Madara talking with Kisame.

"Aw. Sasuke, why the sudden visit. Shouldn't you be going?" Madara said through his mask.

Sasuke hardened his look. "Whats the meaning of sending the girls with me?"

Madara frowned behind his mask. Though no one could tell. "Kisame i will discuss with you later. Please excuse yourself." He said as Kisame grumbled and walked off.

"So, you want to know why I'm sending the triplets with you, well there are major jobs that need to be done right now.. The Leafs destruction will be complete if we could get the eight and nine tails. I'm sending them because you cannot defeat the eight tails on your own."

"I refuse. I wont go on this mission either way. And if i did they wouldn't go with me."

"Oh," Madara raised a brow. "You would rather have them stay here with the other members?"

"Ami, Rei and Minna are capable of taking care of them. There is no need to send them." Sasuke challenged. Madara glared.

"They are going and that's that." Madara showed his Sharingan through his mask. Sasuke showed no emotion or didn't even argue back. He just grunted and walked out. Madara smirked in triumph.

"He's in the cloud village. And Sasuke do come back alive." Sasuke walked out.

* * *

Sasuke punched the wall in Kagomes room.

I bet your wondering why he didn't fight back. Sasuke knew Madara could destroy him. And he couldn't risk anything happening to him or his family.

There was a knock on the door._  
_

"What?" Sasuke glowered.

Soon Rei walked in with her black hair with a red tint to it. She was Kagomes best friend and rival.

"Its time. She should wake soon." She said as Ami and Minna walked in. Sasuke grunted and looked out the window.

A few minutes later everyone was waiting on Kagome to open her eyes.

_

* * *

_

"Lady Tsunade! Big news!" Shizune said busting threw the office.

"What is it Shizune?"

Shizune then slammed a paper on the desk. "New info from Team Gai." Tsunade grabbed the paper and read down the page. Her eyes widened with surprise relief and anxiousness.

"Call Team Kakashi. Immediately!" Shizune nodded and ran to find Sakura. Tsuande smiled to herself and blessed Team Gai.

* * *

"Look! Shes stirring." Ami said. Everyone in the room watched her closely. She started to make noises and calling out names. Then her eyes opened slowly but they were opening.

The first face Kagome saw was Minnas. _'What happened... Was i really asleep this whole time..?'_

"Kagome?" Minna asked.

"M..Minna?" She asked back.

"Welcome back."

Kagome managed a smile.

* * *

Soon after she woke Rei Ami and Minna ran to tell everyone else as Kagome got settled. Sasuke watched her the entire time. She seemed happy, confused and worried all in one.

"Sasuke?" She asked looking at him. He looked back to her.

"Yes?" He said walking toward her. She shook her head as he stopped at her side. She reached her arms into the air. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. She snuggled close to him.

"Where are the girls?" She could feel him shrug and she frowned.

"They are in their rooms I'm guessing."

"Alright i want to go see them." She attempted to stand but Sasuke stopped her.

"Ill get them. Your not walking around just yet." He said sternly. Kagome sighed but complied. Sasuke then walked out to get the girls.

* * *

"I miss mom." Juna said.

"We know." Jun and Junene said annoyed. That's the third-hundred time she said that.. Today!

"Ill get it." Jun said as she heard a knock to the door. "Oh, Hello Papa. Whats up?"

Surprisingly Sasuke smiled. "Come. I have good news."

"Okay." Jun then called her sisters out and they followed him toward..

"Why are we going to moms room? She not waking up soon." Junene said bored.

Sasuke shook his head.

* * *

Kagome laid on her bed thinking about her children. It's been a year since she saw them. They must be worried. She glanced at the door as she heard it open. Sasuke walked in with three girls. She smiled at them.

* * *

"No way.." Junene said as she saw her mother laying right there.. Awake.

"Mom!" The girls shouted as they ran over to her. Juna climbed the bed and cuddled to her. "You don't know how much I've missed you mommy!" She heard her kids say. She laughed as she hugged each of them. "Thank you Sasuke.."

Sasuke nodded with a smile that he thought he showed to much lately. Watching his girls, right, his girls interact. The mission hit him like a ton of bricks. He wondered how Kagome would react to the order. Only one way to find out,

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi stood in front of the Hokage. Tsunade was in a good ass mood from what they can tell.

"Well what is it Grandma?"

I take that good mood thing back. "Stop calling me!... Anyway, team Gai has discovered some excellent info. They have found that whereabouts Kagome and Sasuke."

Squad seven tensed. Except for Naruto.

"What! Then what are we waiting for!"

"Hold it Naruto!"

"What?"

"There was more information..." They quieted. "Sasuke and Kagome. It seems they both are still together, but there's something extra.."

"Spill it grandma!"

Tsunade glared. "Children," Their eyes widened. "Kagome and Sasuke have three children."

* * *

"So what's up buttercup?" Kagome said to Junene, who hated her nickname.

"Well," She looked at her father who wasn't looking. "We have a mission with dad."

Kagome frowned. "What mission?"

"We have to get the Hachibi."

Oh no.

"What?" Kagome said not too loudly. Sasuke mentally glared at Junene for that. He turned to find a steaming Kagome and three snickering children. "Sasuke what's this suppose to mean?"

Jun, Juna and Junene looked at him as well. He sighed.

"Not my decision." He stated. Kagome shook her head. Taking the anger away she said, "My powerpuff girls can you please leave me to your father for a minute?" Kagome used to love that show. And what a coincidence he children came out like they did. Except for the big heads.

"Alright." They then exited the room. When the door shut, Kagome full on glared at Sasuke. "What do you mean it wasn't your decision? There you kids not someone else's."

"Madara. He said it." Kagome quieted. She hated Madara. Hated.

"When are you leaving?"

"Now i guess." He looked to her. She did not look well. He rose from his perch and walked toward her. She didn't look up. He grabbed her chin softly, and made her look at him. To his surprise she was pouting. He was going to lean in for a kiss, but she pushed him away.

"No! I need to clean up first." She really did. Her hair was messy, and she hadn't showered since she'd been sleep.

A shower would be nice.


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter! Thanks for the reviews that were needed (:

**Warning:** Hmm, idk

**Real Warning:** Idk!

* * *

"Finally! We get to kick ass!"

Suigetsu, the water boy, swung his sword, in a unmannerly like fashion. You see he was the type to jump in when he wanted, not caring about planning. He was also the type that as you heard likes to kick ass. He stood next to his two teammates, Karin and Jugo.

Jugo, the quiet one, was in his nature state. Not liking to fight unless having too.

"Now we just have to wait for Sasuke," Jugo said quietly.

"I know what the hell is taking him so long?"

Karin huffed and pushed her brown glasses up her face, "He's bringing the brats, so I'm guessing-"

"Hes bringing Hime-chans girls! Oh no i bet she fucking angry!" Suigetsu said.

"Yeah whatever," Karin really didn't want the triplets going with them. Now when she had her opportunity to make a move on Sasuke, the little kids will be there, making sure she didn't try.

_'Dumb brats'_

.

"This is bullshit,"

Her name was Rei. A priestess from the Lighting Country. She was abandoned by her village when they found out about her mysterious powers. Claiming she was a specific killer, that they arrested years ago. She was found by Naraku and was taken in. That's how she became part of the Nega moon family.

"We shouldn't let them go alone. One of us should accompany them." She finished.

"Rei might be right, the princesses can't be alone without protection." Her name was Ami, a girl who was ordinary. Her brains and wisdom caught Narakus interest and they made a pack. He would help her with her research and she would serve him.

"Don't worry you guys, I'm sure they'll be safe," Minako, or Minna smiled. Unlike the others, she was a pure breaded Nega-sister. She was born under the watch of Naraku himself, who she considered as a sensei.

"Yeah, Sasuke will be with them," Kagome looked to the door as her three little girls walked toward her, "But still you know the rules right?" She asked them.

"Yes!" Juna exclaimed.

"Are you sure? Recite them." Kagome had set up many rules for these young ones.

"If there's trouble don't get in the way,"

"If we can help only do it on permission,"

"When injured tell someone,"

"Don't use our necklaces unless absolutely needed,"

"And if needed.."

"Don't over do it!" They finished together.

Kagome smiled, _'Rei is right. If only I can supervise them. They aren't ready to-'_

"We gotta get going." Her thoughts stopped when Sasuke came standing in the doorway. You could tell he was slightly annoyed, at the thought of taking three seven year olds with him.. on a mission.

"Hai!" With one last hug to their mother, they gave their goodbyes. The three young ones were told to dress and pack lightly, they only being children packed clothes, and other necessary things.

When they walked off Kagome gave a stern look to Sasuke, who gave her a small smirk in return.

He reassured her they would be okay.

..

.

_'Three?'_ Naruto, now twenty years of age, packed his needed belongings. the granny was sending them on a retrieval mission again, but this time, the time they had was shorter. He himself hoped they could find Kagome and Sasuke before its too late. But what shocked him out of everything was the children.

Kagome had three children.

Three...

And at thirteen years old.

That must have messed up her life a little.

But what angered was Sasuke. If Sasuke was the dad he had better look out, Because he was not playing. Kagome should have had a better life style than that, and for her to get pregnant at that age was against everything she was for.

So his only enemy was Sasuke, _'But look on the bright side.. I'm an uncle now...'_

**TBC**

I know very very short! Shortest chapter ever! But I need to update here so i could get the rest of my other stories together, lets call this chapter a "Cover my ass" Chapter.. xD Get me?

Review if you like, and like i mean if you want a continuation.._  
_


End file.
